


i hate the beach

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, babies at the beach, its supposed to be sweater weather but i made it teenage dream lol whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia go on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate the beach

**Author's Note:**

> [Sweater Weather cover by Kina Grannis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nYsM9sTqxo) and partly Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

“I hate the beach.”

Historia grinned up at her, swinging their hands playfully.

“But you don’t hate me!”

“Yes, I do.”

With a grumble, Ymir kissed her head, making sure she understood she was joking.

They stood together, feet buried in the sand, watching the waves come in and out, in and out, the steady rhythm comforting. Historia moved closer, setting her head against Ymir.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Come on, I think it’s gonna rain.”

Historia glanced up at the sky, seeing the grey clouds, and sighed.

“But I don’t wanna.”

“We can make a blanket fort…”

“Okay let’s go!”

Ymir laughed as Historia dragged her to where their things were, picking it all up and shoving some of it at her. They carried it back to her beat-up old van, putting it in the back. Historia grabbed a forgotten sweater, putting it on and climbing into the passenger seat.

“Hey, that’s my sweater!”

“Too bad, I’m wearing it.”

Ymir rolled her eyes, starting the engine and pulling out of their spot, Historia putting her head back and watching the landscape pass by.

They got back to the motel soon enough, and she was sleepy by then.

“Come on, let’s go in.”

“…Carry me…”

Ymir sighed, going around and opening the door, scooping her up, Historia happily putting her arms around her neck.

“Thank you, my love.”

Ignoring the blush that came over her face, she jostled Historia, partly to annoy her and partly to get into their motel room.

“Hey, come on, get off me.”

With a grumble, Historia slid out of her arms, landing softly on the carpeted floor.

“Fort time?”

Looking at her wide smile, Ymir matched it, stripping the bed and throwing the blankets to her.

“Fort time.”

Historia put them down, going over to the small table and taking the chairs from underneath it, setting them a fair distance apart. Ymir picked up the blanket, stretching it over and keeping it stable at the other end.

A little while later, they had a proper blanket fort , and they laid inside it, stupid grins on their faces.

Historia nuzzled Ymir’s collarbone, so happy and so fucking in love with her.


End file.
